


Ravens and letters

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 15, Hauntober, Implied Smut, M/M, fluff?, have some geraskier, letter writing, prompt raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt write letters late one winter to prepare for spring. Jaskier gets a surprised.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Ravens and letters

**Author's Note:**

> Not normally what I wrote for these two but I was filling a prompt for hauntober. Enjoy. Might come back and write the missing smut.

Day 15 Raven 

He watched as the Raven took flight. It was the only bird in the Avery left to deliver messages. He prayed his letter would arrive safe.

_ Geralt,  _

_ Are we still meeting in Vizima this spring or shall I wait for you at Oxenfurt? _

_ Your friend, _

_ Jaskier  _

Geralt opened his eyes and looked at the window. Why was Yen trying to get his attention for. Worry caused his chest to constrict for a moment. Open ending the window he reached for the message tied to the ravens leg. It remained on the window sill as he read the note. He breathed out in relief and smiled to himself. 

_ Jask,  _

_ It’s good to here from you, friend.  _

_ I’ll meet you at Oxenfurt one week after the equinox.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Geralt _

_ P.S. The raven startled me. I thought it was Yen with news about Ciri. _

Jaskier smilled when he was informed that a raven had returned with a letter for him. He laughed and grinning wrote his reply.

_ Geralt, _

_ I’m sorry. The raven was the only bird left and I forgot about Yennefers stupid bird.  _

_ I hope Ciri is well.  _

_ Yours? Really Geralt, you flatter me.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Jaskier  _

_ Ps, That time frame works well for me.  _




_ Jas,  _

_ You forgot? Really. _

_ Ciri is doing well. You could write her you know. I’m sure she’d love to here form you.  _

_ Classes are going well? _

_ Yes, yours,  _

_ Geralt _




_ Geralt, _

_ Uh, yeah. I did. _

_ I will, I’d love to here form her. _

_ Ah, for a moment there I thought you had changed the subject.  _

_ I love you, you ofe.  _

_ Missing you, _

_ Jaskier _




_ Jask,  _

_ I miss you too. Don’t tell anyone though.  _

_ Mostly I miss you beside me. _

_ Under me. _

_ Your lips, your hips, your cock.  _

_ I think about you at night.  _

_ I’m thinking about you now. _

_ Geralt.  _




_ You… why would you send something like that through the mail. The poor delivery boy, he had to open it because you don’t label the mail. _

_ But, your not alone.  _

_ I can’t wait to be together again. _

_ To feel you inside me.  _

_ To taste you.  _

_ To lie beside you. _

_ To ride you.  _

_ To do so many new things with you.  _

_ Completely yours, _

_ Jask _




_ Jaskier.  _

_ Why are winters so long.  _

_ I miss your warmth.  _

_ Spring can’t come soon enough.  _

_ Thinking of you. _

_ Geralt _




_ Geralt,  _

_ I too miss you and think of you often.  _

_ We should stay in my rooms for a while when spring comes.  _

_ It’s only a few weeks away now. _

_ Love, Jaskier _

Two weeks later Jaskier received a letter from a raven asking him to come to an inn in the outskirts of town signed “a friend” it was mysteries and he was curious. He assumed it was Valdo inviting him to another challenge. 

Cautiously he entered the inn, it was loud, rambunctious and warm. He smiled he loved this. The music running through his body, the smell of food filling his senses. He glanced around the room, lute slung over his back. Valdo was not here but neither was anyone else he recognized. Sighing through his nose he approached the innkeeper. He hadn’t recognized the the handwriting on the letter from the raven. It had been unsigned. 

“Excuse m—“ 

“Third floor last door on the right.”

“How?”

“Your Jaskier, there’s a man waiting for you. Just said to send you up.”

“Can you tell me—“ 

“No I can’t. Paid me not too.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Slowly Jaskier climbed the three flights of stairs. The hall was dark and much colder than the rest of the inn. There was one light at the end of the hall flickering. It cast a ghostly light down the shadowed hall. Jaskier swallowed. Whoever it wa shared his flare for the dramatic. 

He stopped outside the door hand raised to knock when. He noticed it wasn’t latched. 

“Hello?” He called putting into the lamp lit room. He looked around quickly and then he stopped.

“Geralt!”

The white wolf turned from the window and smiled in the shadows. 

“Jaskier.” He rasped. Jaskier moves towards him setting his lute down on the way. He wrapped his arms around Geralts throat and kissed him. Geralt lifted him by the waist and pulled him close. Breathless he pulled away. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here until spring! Why’d you risk the weather?” 

“I missed you.”

“Geralt!” He cried out with a laugh as his back came in contact with the bed. He smiled when Geralt kissed him again. 

“I missed you too.” 


End file.
